


Snippets

by minniemoments



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Riding Crops, Size Kink, Top Benedict, Top Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniemoments/pseuds/minniemoments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of two-sentence smut fics for Hiddlesbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty Talk

Tom could barely focus with all of the lewd things Benedict was whispering in his ear; it was a litany of promises: "I'll fuck you until you walk with a limp" and "The only thing you'll know is my cock and my name". It was intoxicating, part of the effect created by the sharp contrast in demeanor; the rest was the knowledge that none of the promises were empty ones.


	2. Flip

Benedict was close to the edge, waiting to fall into sweet oblivion; but before he could reach his bliss, Tom brought him back to reality. He whined at the loss, hearing a whispered "My turn" in his ear.


	3. Size

"Please," begged Tom again, a whimper woven into the plea. Benedict reveled in the sound; but eventually pushed in, letting Tom feel every part of his thick cock - he was rewarded with a soft "oh".


	4. Ride

Benedict's favorite thing about this particular position is the angle of Tom's face - the "o", the exposed Adam's Apple, the blush about his cheeks. Watching Tom's dick bob as he rode Benedict's cock was one of the many other perks.


	5. Collar

Benedict's voice was like velvet, saying hushed filth meant only for Tom's ears. Tom pressed his chest to Benedict's back, still brutally thrusting into him, and suggested how Benedict might look with a collar to compliment his position.


	6. Punctuation

Tom rode Benedict slow and hard, lifting himself up and thrusting sharply down onto Benedict's waiting cock. Each thrust was punctuated by a syllable; Tom moaning "Ben- Uh- Dict" across three thrusts was downright musical.


	7. Manners

Tom huffed a warm breath over Benedict's arousal and waited patiently to hear the magic word. "Please," whimpered Benedict before Tom obliged and eagerly sucked him down.


	8. Riding Crops

Tom's vision blurred as Benedict wrapped his mouth around his aching erection. He moaned his approval, only to be met with a sharp smack to his thigh from a riding crop: "You forgot to say 'thank you'" purred Benedict.


	9. Sacrifice

Tom looked akin to a virgin sacrifice: legs and arms restrained, everything on display. Benedict gave something of a smile before asking "Where do you want my lips first?"


End file.
